Wedding Crasher
by HeadoverHeels4Twlight
Summary: I thought he was gone for good. I mean I sent him an invite to the wedding but he should came in a tux not fur. How will we get past this. I already met death to many times why on the happiest days of my life. Hurt turned to anger as that turned to death.


B.P.O.V.

I was sitting in my dressing room. The floor covered in white paper. I did not know what to do. I tried so hard to put a good thought in my. 'I love Edward it is just cold feet I love him' but I failed I wasn't convected enough. Don't get me wrong I love Edward but where is Jacob? Where did he go? He should be here happy for me. He needs to understand that I can't pick him he could leave me for some one else. But I can never forget him I miss my sun. I was interrupted by I knock on my door. It was a sweet and pleasant knock.

"Come in" I tried to hold back my sob but my voice craked. The door opened and a pixie like girl walked in with a teal like dress. It went just past the knees. The top part of the dress hung off of her perfect hips. She had her black hair straight and down. She walked in front of me and knelt down making me bigger than her.

"Bella?" Alice asked "BELLA!!!!" Alice replied again. That got my attention.

"What Alice?" I snapped

"Bella why do I see a runaway bride all the way in Canada?" Alice smiled but then it faded into a poker face.

"Ummm well I don't know it feels like I am making a wrong choice like I need to be with Jacob" I forgot Alice was there and next thing I know something cold hit across my face. I fall off my chair grabbing my left side of my cheek.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled

"Bella get it through your thick skull he could LEAVE you Edward will NEVER leave you again. He learn his lesson last time he left and I don't see in his future him leaving." Alice sounded so confident that I had to believe her "And plus Bella it is just cold feet everyone gets it. i bet Edward has it to right now" It help but I could not hold back anymore. I burst out crying. Alice tried to comfort me but it did not work. I was not use to her arms. I kept crying out "Jacob" and "Edward"

E.P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall when I heard my name called. It was Bella's cry. I run my fastest speed to her room and opened the door. I saw her in Alice's arms and she was crying. Alice looked at me when Bella cried the mongrel's name "Jacob" I tried to not look hurt.

Edward it is just cold feet get out of here. She is confused if this is the right choice. EDWARD get out of here I can control this GET OUT!!!!!!!

I refuse to listen to my sister's thought and walked to Bella and picked her up out of Alice's arms. And started to sing her lullaby.

B.P.O.V.

I noticed the change of arms but I had no idea who had picked me up. I continued to sob, becoming numb. I heard my lullaby and knew Edward was holding me. That stopped the crying and I finally calmed down. I didn't have cold feet when I was in Edward's arms. "Edward" "Edward" I kept on repeating his name over and over again. Then finally I got my voice back. (I lost it saying his name to many times.) "Edward I'm ready to marry you and join your family." I smiled and he flashed my breath taking crocked grin.

"I'm glad you came to your scenses, love" He smiled a mini crooked smile.  
"I will see you in umm......." I lost track of time "Umm how long have we sat here for?" I asked worried

"Love, we have sat here for 1 hour and 30 minutes. We have 30 minutes til you walk down the aisle. Nothing to worry about and no pressure" He looked me up and down and grinned "Maybe we do" He laughed at me. I did not have my hair done or my dress on. Alice came in screaming. Edward and I started to laugh.

"Why are you not ready Bella??!!!!!!" Alice screamed. "Edward get out know so I can get her ready.... please" Alice's voice was calm and pleasant like she never was mad.

"Wow Alice do you have bio polar?" Edward chuckled.

Alice grunted and pushed Edward out of my room. Alice soon got a white bag and unzipped it in one swift movement. I stripped down all my clothes and she help me put it on. It was mostly white with blueish teal. It slide on the ground and open in the back. Which was replaced with blue. Next was my hair. It felt like torture. Alice pulled very hard on my tender roots. I kept on zoning out. Thinking the pros and cons. There was a lot more pros then con with Edward and the opposite with Jacob. When we were all down (Alice did it all in vampire speed) I finally made up my mind. I started to pull out my clip that held my hair up. I choose.........


End file.
